


Ash Insanity Mid'night Blackness Way

by punkpasta



Category: Ashton Kutcher - Fandom, My Immortal (fanfiction)
Genre: F/M, and my friend needed to fill four pages of his notebook for homework, dont judge me, i was actually drunk, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpasta/pseuds/punkpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Kutcher is alone. but he meets a mysterious goffic beauty on the street. maybe becoming emo is the way for him to understand his sadness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash Insanity Mid'night Blackness Way

**Author's Note:**

> im. so sorry. 
> 
> if you've ever read Sollux Is A Douche, i wrote that. so this is actually part of a collection of bad fic.

ashton kutcher has just finished having dinner all alone at olive garden. he had been trying not to get his tears in his soup because the food there was already copiously oversalted. he was cryong because despite being a famous movie star or whatever, he was all alone with nobody to hold at night. he was walking along a dimly lit street when he saw a beautiful girl standing in the shadows listening to music. when he stopped near ehr, a streetlight blinked on and he could see how beautiful she was. she had long black hair that went down to her mid-back, with red tips. she was pale, with light blue eyes like frozen tears. she was wearing a short black dress that was very tight, with ripped red fishnets and black spiked heels. she took out one of her MCR earbuds and said,

“what are you doing, prep?” she asserted.

“i’m feeling very depressed because im all alone in life” ashton replied.

“maybe you should become emo” said the goffick beauty. “my name is ebony, like my hair. i can teach you how to be emo.”

‘maybe she will fall in love with me if i become emo’ ashton thought. “okay” he said. ebony led ashton kutcher into an alleyway and then into a dark shop. there was music playing and cool clothes hanging on the walls.

“first we should get you some new clothes” ebony giggled. she handed him some black t-shirts with band logos on them and some tight ripped black jeans, and a pair of heavy black boots. when ashton tried on the clothes, they fit perfectly.

“i love it!” he shreiked.

“we need to fix your hair.” ebony explained. she grabbe a pair of scissors and started cutting ashton kutcher’s preppy ‘do into choppy emo layers.

ebony grabbed some hair dye and put some money on the counter, then started dying ashton’s brown hair black and purple. he looked super duper sexy, she thought.

“now to be a true goff, you need to listen to real music.” ebony moaned, giving him her headphones. he began listening to ebonys music- mcr, slipknot, good charlotte, peirce the veil, sleeping with sirens.

ashton started to headbang along to the songs. “THIS IS GREAT” he yelled. he payed for his clothes and new headphones and they left the store.

“that store is called hot topic. its my favorite store and i buy all my clothes from there.”

“its my favorite store too now. we have so much in common.” ashton grinned.

“yes, exceptt here is one thing about me that you do not know.” ebony grumbled.

“what is it?” ashton kutcher inqiered

“i am a VANMPIRE” ebody roared.

“woah, that is so cool!!”

“i know it is, ash.” ebony replicated.

“ash? my name is ashton kutcher!!” ashton kutcher insisted.

“no your nickname is ash now it sounds much more goffick” ebony expoundeddededed.

“oh, i see.  like my new name.” said ashton. i mean ash. he was really liking this new style, and he was thinking that maybe being emo was what he had been meant to be like all along. ‘i wonder if i caould star in an emo movie?’ he said in his head and thought internally to himself.

“this is where i live, yu can sleep here with me” ebony enunciated.

“do you sleep in a coffin??” ash asked

“yes but i also have a bed.” ebony pronounced. ash noticed that her teeth were straight and white, not like he had expected.


End file.
